Multimodality imaging is a clinical tool for imaging human diseases, such as cancers (Moseley et al., Stroke 2004, 35, 2632-2634). Dual mode labeled imaging agents allow the same target to be evaluated with two different modalities, such as positron emission tomography (PET) and computed tomography (CT) (Blodgett et al., Radiology, 2007, 242, 360-85), and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and near-infrared spectroscopy (NIR) optical imaging (OI) (Jaffer et al., JAMA, 2005, 293, 855-862). The strengths of each imaging mode are thereby combined in a single imaging session, thereby improving diagnostic accuracy. The multimodality imaging approach is widely considered to provide a more precise, multiparametric description of a disease process with information such as location, extent, metabolic activity, blood flow, and function of target tissue. This description enables better characterization of disease processes. However, the development of imaging agents for multimodality imaging is more challenging than development of single mode agents. Design, synthesis, and selection of nuclear and/or optical tracers is complicated by the need to avoid physical-chemical interference between molecular components. Few examples of multimodality agents have been reported in the literature and even fewer have been carried forward for investigation and evaluation in vivo (Hüber et al., Bioconjugate Chem., 1998, 9, 242-249, Dirksen et al., Org. Lett., 2004, 6, 4857-5860, Manning et al., Org. Lett., 2002, 4, 1075-1078, and Talanov et al., Nano Lett., 2006, 6, 1459-1463). For example, Hüber et al. reported imaging agents in which gadolinium3+-diethylenetriaminepentaacetic acid (Gd(III)-DTPA) and a rhodamine dye were attached to a polymeric framework. However, the imaging agent did not include functionality intended to target specific diseased cells (Hüber et al., Bioconjugate Chem., 1998, 9, 242-249). Dirksen et al. labeled a cyclic peptide with both Gd(III)-DTPA and Oregon Green 488 to allow for targeted dual mode fluorescence microscopy and magnetic resonance imaging (Dirksen et al., Org. Lett., 2004, 6, 4857-5860). Manning et al. coupled a Gd(III) chelated peripheral-type benzodiazepine receptor ligand to cyclen-based fluorophores to produce an agent that allowed for targeted dual mode fluorescence microscopy and magnetic resonance imaging (Manning et al., Org. Lett., 2002, 4, 1075-1078). However, in current clinical practice multimodality imaging usually utilizes different imaging agents for each modality. For example, in PET/CT, 18F-deoxyglucose is used for the PET component and iodinated contrast media is used for the CT.